The Sick Chipmunks III
by christhecoolboy
Summary: The Next part of the 'Sick Chipmunks' Series, Story Follows Chipmunks & Chipettes during breakups and pregnancy and a holiday that is sure to go wrong! What can go wrong will happen, R&R Please, Rated T for safety! FOURTH CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPLOADED!
1. So many Changes

**Alvin and the Chipmunks is owned by Bagdasarian Productions | OK, this is gonna be quite a long opening message, I am sorry that I haven't been uploading stories very recently, I have had lot's stuff that made me busy, also, I wrote a story maybe 5 months ago, on paper for a trilogy, but I never wrote it to PC, at some time I will do that, but for now, I have decided to end the sick chipmunks series by doing a last third story... then I will move on to another chipmunk stories, cause I'm a chipmunk fan :D**

Days seem normal now for all of us, all the past pain has gone away... cudding together, I think about the times we spent together, what will happen in the future? How am I going to cope, when we both need to work? Will I ever get the chance to relive those days?

I hope I will... Alvin Seville, too much for one chipmunk to handle, even the one who is perfect for it... I still have those moments, why did I do it? How did I do it? When Did I do it? Where did I do it? All those questions run through my head... Why do these questions even pop in to my head? Why am I questioning my own questions? AAARGH! This is too confusing, I need time to think about all those questions... Now, It might be all over!

Why didn't I change my ways earlier when I had the chance, now I'm scared that I'm gonna be left behind while all the rest go on holiday, just because I got a 'little' tiny bit hyperactive on stage,it's not like anyone really needed a giant picture of me! They really needed me... But, as I, but nobody else knows, sometimes I am too much to handle, even for myself!

Why does this happen? Brittany will be going with the other chipettes and chipmunks, but I'm left alone at home with Claire, why? It's not fair being me, it's not... everything doesn't work out, it looks like it does but it doesn't!

"Please... Dave, Can I come? I promise I wont be naughty there..." Pleaded Alvin while casually talking to Dave... "No... you are grounded..." Replied Dave, he didnt sound cold or hard, just a little strict...

Dave secretly was going to still take him, he knew it wouldn't be fair on him to miss out on it, but Alvin didn't know this... he went up to his room crying... Brittany was sat on one side of the bed, drinking a mug of coaco while reading a magazine, as soon as she heard him cry... she put her stuff down and cuddled in to him, she already knew why he was upset, but did she really?

"It's not fair, I know your going to go someone and find someone else, I'm just so afraid that your going to leave me and find someone just because you cant handle what I am!" Cried Alvin, Brittany was shocked, she didn't know he had those feelings, she couldn't help herself... she had to walk out the door, she couldn't stick the shock that had just materialised inside of her! She went in to the bathroom and locked herself inside, Alvin tried desperately to open the door, but Brittany is stronger than Alvin...

"I cant... Alvin... I know your so worried, why don't you find someone that you really love? You don't love me at all... Do you?" Stuttered Brittany while crying! "I love you, It's just that I'm worried! I don't want to ever lose you... EVER! If I did, I really don't think I could cope, not ever being close to you again..." replied alvin, brittany felt a little happier, but she was not gonna let him in yet!

"I don't think we would break up... if this had not of happened... I want a... a..." stuttered Brittany, alvin quickly spoke "Please... d...d...don't! I couldn't take that I'm sorry... please dont do this to me, I couldnt take it... it would make me the saddest person on the planet, I wouldnt cope... please, brittany... please?" Alvin was clearly pleading with her to stop... Brittany thought really hard... she eased back on the door, as he walks in... she sits on the bath...

"Alvin, I can't do this, I want to be with you... but I cant if it's going to be like this, I dont want a divorce" says Brittany, Alvin starts to cry harder as he thinks she is going to end it all "But... all the same, I really need to go... I can't stick being here any more..." Says Brittany, while walking to the bedroom and putting some of her things in to a suitcase and walking down the stairs, Alvin is behind her the whole time, crying...

Dave knows not to intervene, it's their argument, it's better that they sort it themselves, Brittany opens the door, ready to leave, Alvin cries and says "Brittany, please don't leave, I love you so much, you know that... I don't think I will cope with you leaving... PLEASE? I really don't want to cry all night when you go, I just want to be cuddled up to you..."

"I have to go... I don't think you love me... I need to go, I wont file for divorce yet..." Replies Brittany in a slightly angered tone, Alvin falls to the floor in a ball crying much harder than before, Brittany has never seen him cry so hard or have so much feelings for her... a little bit of her feels sorry for him!

While crying, Alvin asks "Brittany? Is there anything that I can do to make you stay, please don't leave me... what about before this happened, we were perfect? Please don't take away my chance to be normal?", Brittany replies "What do you mean normal? Weren't you already normal before you met me?"

"Well... I have to say this, you are the thing that made me normal, made me feel right, before it was always dating people that never cared about me and a life as a band without being able to have someone there to duet with, it made a chipmunk like me sad... your the last part of the puzzle... everything we have now is perfect, please dont go ruining our chance, I want us and our child to be together forever..." Replies Alvin, still crying really hard on the floor!

Brittany gives in, she feels so happy hearing that, she replies "Ok... I'll stay... but I want you to know that I won't leave you for someone else, I have my eyes set on you...", They walk upstairs and in to their bedroom, "Thank you... oh... I got you something..." Says Alvin to Brittany, when in the bedroom

"What did you get me?" Asks Brittany, "Well... when looking in town, I found this really nice dress for the awards we are going to be hosting, what do you think?" Asks Alvin while pulling out a really nice, Pink, Seaquin dress... Brittany is happy, she kisses him on the lips...

Downstairs: Dave, Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette are watching a scary film, "I don't think you should be watching this, Theodore? It might give you nightmares..." Suggests Dave, Theodore stands up, "Eleanor, are you coming with me to bed?" Asks Theodore, Eleanor nods and they both clamber up to their bedroom...

When the film ends, Dave feels a little sad that Theodore didn't get to watch the film, he thought he would of wanted to stay up... Dave turns off the TV, "Dave?" Asks Simon to which Dave Replies "Yeah, Simon?"

"Where are we going for our holiday? I really hope it's somewhere nice..." Asks Simon, Dave Replies "I don't know... I was gonna plan it with all of the people who are going... It would be unfair if I based it just on your views... That's where you were hinting at? Weren't you?"

'Yeah... but that's fine... Jeanette, you coming upstairs to bed now, It's 2AM?" asks Simon, Jeanette Replies "WOW? It's really that late? I need to do stuff tomorrow... Sure, let's go...", they both clamber in to their bedroom, It's pretty cold... Dave turns on the heating...

Dave then locks both doors and turns off the lights, leaving only his bedroom light on, after getting dressed in his pyjamas and cleaning his teeth, Dave turns on his bedside lamp and turns off the ceiling light, soon after this the whole Seville household is asleep...

**END OF CHAPTER ONE – Well, this is the opening chapter, what do you think? I'm spending a few nights writing the whole fanfiction... I wanna write each chapter as long as possible but still keep it interesting, that's actually quite hard... but still... I hope it works :D**


	2. A Decision to make

**Alvin and the Chipmunks is owned by Bagdasarian Productions | OK, this is gonna be quite a long opening message, I am sorry that I haven't been uploading stories very recently, I have had lot's stuff that made me busy, also, I wrote a story maybe 5 months ago, on paper for a trilogy, but I never wrote it to PC, at some time I will do that, but for now, I have decided to end the sick chipmunks series by doing a last third story... then I will move on to another chipmunk stories, cause I'm a chipmunk fan :D**

Every day starts differently, everything changes, from day to night, but some things didn't change, all of the chipmunk's stayed with their wives... their children grew up and are living a normal life, ready to enter the real world soon! but recently, Things started to happen...

It is 3AM in the Seville household, everyone is sleeping, but Theodore seems to be having another one of his really tormenting nightmares, they really make him sad when he has them, Don't they? Anyway... I think we should see what's happening inside of his mind...

Theodore is standing on the top of a building, it scares him so much, Eleanor is behind him, he is scared that she wants him to fall... she steps closed with one paw behind her, this scares him more, as she comes closer he becomes so scared that he steps back and falls by accident, he keeps on falling and falling...

He lands on a pillow, in a bedroom, he seems a little more relaxed now... but then, the walls begin to inch closer, slowly at first, he is scared he will be squished by the walls, when he is nearly completely squished... the walls seem to weirdly return to their positions, Theodore thinks it is all over, he is about to leave when the door opens, Eleanor walks in... carrying a chainsaw, her face is really angry! "Well... It looks like it's the end for you..." says Eleanor while starting up the chainsaw while laughing evilly, Theodore is scared...

She rises the chainsaw in to the air and waves in around, inching closer to him, he tries to escape, but he cant... she has trapped him... he sweats with fear, he melts away to safety or so he thinks he is, he runs and locks the door... but he is in a room with no other escape? What could happen next... Eleanor starts to rip through the door of the room he has melted in to, when she has enough space to fit her hand in... she puts it through and takes her key out her pocket and puts her key in the door, she twists it and unlocks the door, she walks in... much more angrier!

"So... you thought you would try and escape me? Breaking away from me is the worst thing to do, baby, you see? I'm going to do something so bad to you!" Growls Eleanor, while slowly walking towards Theodore carrying the chainsaw, still on and ready for use, when she reaches him... she lifts the chainsaw up and rips the chainsaw through him with one, quick swipe downwards...

Theodore wakes up from bed, crying... this wakes up Eleanor, she comforts him "What happened honey? Was it another nightmare, are you ok? Tell me... what happened in it?" Asked Eleanor, clearly caring for her husband!

"Well... I fell off a building then I was killed by... you, but I know you would never do that to me!" Replied Theodore, Eleanor thinks about walking out, she has been woken up every night with his nightmares, she loves him, but she can't stick this all of the time...

"Theodore... I have to go... umm... clear my head! I have to think about a few things..." Says Eleanor, a little bit unsure of what she should do, "Eleanor, Please don't go... have I done something wrong? I don't want you to go, I love you... don't go... please?" Replies Theodore, Crying as hard as he could, he feels like it is all his fault...

Theodore sobs in to his pillow, feeling like it might be too late to do anything, feeling like everything is ending, like there is nothing left... everything is melting away in a second, is there anything that he can do to save it? Getting his wife and his 5 year old son back **(A/N: Since the last story: time has progressed by 5 years, the chipmunk's sons are nearly all grown up...)**

Eleanor is really unsure of whether she should sit next to the chipmunk she loves and fix this or just walk out the door, forget all of this, it wouldn't exactly be hard but it wouldn't be impossible? She doesn't know what to do...

She sits next to him and kisses him on the cheek and says "I'm sorry... so sorry... I have to go... I have to decide... just give me time" before walking picking up her stuff and walking out...

She is still unsure of wether she made the right choice, she feels so dizzy, does she go back inside and tell him why, or does she just keep on walking... her mind has so many thoughts, its thinking of the past... she loves him, but she has to go...

she picks up the phone and is about to dial a number, Theodore runs down and begs her to stay... still crying, "Eleanor... don't go! I wouldn't be able to survive without you, for the past 5 years... I haven't thought about any other girl in the way I did about you... I don't want you to go... I want you to be with me forever... just please don't go... I NEED YOU!" cries Theodore before feeling dizzy and sitting on a chair next to the phone...

Theodore continues to speak once he regains his balance, "I would be ditzy if I said there wasn't anything wrong, I want you to tell me what's wrong... I don't see it... just tell me so we can fix this, I dont want to lose you and our child... please don't do this to me, I DONT THINK I WILL COPE!", Theodore is now completely drained of energy, he has tried the hardest he can to get Eleanor back... "I need to go... I'll phone you tomorrow... ok?" says Eleanor, and she walks out the door... Theodore falls asleep on the chair after crying himself to sleep

It is morning, the sun's light scatters throughout Dave's room, It wakes Dave, he gets out of bed and gets dressed and does the breakfast, then Dave phones up Claire and takes the chipette's children around for a three week stay while they get ready to go, Alvin still does not know that he is going...

everyone is still sat around the dining table, "Theodore, where is Eleanor, she is going to miss breakfast..." Asks Dave, "D... Dave, she left me last night, I don't know what to do... or what I have done? I have nobody to hug now, and I feel sad" Replies Theodore, starting to cry...

"Theodore? Are you OK? Do you want to go rest, you seem tired..." Asks Dave, "OK... but it's not fair, umm... Dave? I am waiting for a call from her, if you or anyone else answers it can you pass it to me?" Asks Theodore, before walking up the stairs and in to his bedroom, he begins to cry himself to sleep...

Theodore is waken by a phone call... he picks up the phone, "Theodore, this is Eleanor, I have decided... I don't think I can take the pressure any more..." Says Eleanor, "Please... come home... I cry all the time... I miss you, I love you, I need you, I want you..." Replies Theodore, crying again...

Eleanor is a bit taken back by the emotions he is releasing, he seems so sad... what does she do? Does she come back... or does she just stop speaking to him? This choice is ripping through her... Half of her says to go back and the other half tells her not to... she has to decide...

But what does she decide

"Ok... I'll have to make a decision, Theodore, you really want me that much, just tell me how much you love me, you know that makes me happy... I need to feel happy again..." Replies Eleanor, "I love you with all the world, all the power I have, I never felt what I have for any other woman, you are the special one for me, you were made to be together, I love you so much..." Replies Theodore, trying his best...

"Oh... I can't take this, I'll see how I feel, If I decide I will be home tonight, I just need a little longer, baby, just rest... I'll see if I can come back today... I really dont want to make the wrong choice, I'll see you soon..." replies Eleanor before hanging up...

Theodore is called by Dave to come sit and the dinner table, he gets up and walks downstairs... they all sit to eat dinner and after dinner while they are all still sat at the dinner table Dave says that he has to say something about the trip...

"OK... we are going to be leaving here 11PM tonight to go to Cyprus for three weeks... you will all also be touring together at some point during those three weeks... Also I have decided that Alvin is coming with us..." says Dave

"so... I get to come, that's so good... everyone else has packed, Dave, Can I go pack?" asks Alvin, "Sure... maybe you could also talk to Theodore, he seems a little down" Replies Dave

"Yeah... DUH! He just got dumped by his wife... he isn't exactly going to be happy... but I'll see if I can talk to him later... OK?" Replies Alvin, "Yeah... Thanks, I didn't mean it in that way... he seems to be hiding something..."

Alvin walks upstairs to pack... When he finishes packing, he takes his case downstairs and puts it with the other cases... he then walks back upstairs and speaks to Theodore, he finds him crying... "What's wrong? I know your really sad... but you need to tell me what's wrong?"

"Well... I'm happy, Eleanor said she might come back tonight, but she still has not said what was wrong... I dont want this happening again... I really need to know what she has found wrong with me, so I can see if I can sort it out and not risk losing her again..." Replies Theodore

"I know what you mean... when she comes back, just wait a bit and then ask her why, you could also ask her straight away why... It's really up to you, But I think she will come back and tell you why, but that's my opinion on her, not yours... you do what you think is right, not me..." Replies Alvin

"OK... so, what time are we leaving the house? I don't want Eleanor to be late and miss the trip, I would have to wait home for her or be with claire, I wouldn't let her be here alone... I think Brittany would of done that with you too..." Replies Theodore

"Yeah... she might of done that, I'm just happy that I get to spend time with her on holiday and that we get to sing together... I really got to go get ready, we got 5 hours till we leave here at 10PM, I hope she does arrive before that... Anyway, I got some things to sort out... See you later" Replies Alvin before walking out the door and going in his bedroom to sort out a few things to take with him...

**END OF CHAPTER TWO – Well, this is the 2nd chapter, what do you think? I'm spending a few nights writing the whole fanfiction... This chapter is a little longer, I am trying to put all I want to say into each chapter...**


	3. The Build up

**Alvin and the Chipmunks is owned by Bagdasarian Productions | OK, this is gonna be quite a long opening message, I am sorry that I haven't been uploading stories very recently, I have had lot's stuff that made me busy, also, I wrote a story maybe 5 months ago, on paper for a trilogy, but I never wrote it to PC, at some time I will do that, but for now, I have decided to end the sick chipmunks series by doing a last third story, ****although I am thinking of carrying it on, since I am getting hooked on writing Sick Chipmunk stories, somehow they really resonate with me****... cause I'm a chipmunk fan :D**

Theodore had recently started packing his suitcases, thinking more about Eleanor than packing, he looks on the bedside table at a picture of Eleanor, in her favourite dress, the picture has always been placed in a beautiful heart-covered frame! He clambers on to the bed, reaches out and picks up the frame and stares at the picture inside for what feels like minutes...

When he came to... its been an hour... he realises this but doesn't feel like doing that much... Jeanette walks in and talks to Theodore, "Hey? Theodore, are you OK? Do you want me to pack for you?" to which Theodore replies "Yeah... I'm a little... err... Distracted... Thinking of her...", Tears run down Theodore's face...

Jeanette clambers on to the bed and sits next to Theodore, she then wipes his tears away with her paws and puts her arms around him and hugs him tight... "Theo, It'll all be OK... She'll come back, I can feel it... She wouldn't let go of you... She loves you... you love her too... Don't you?" Asks Jeanette, to which Theodore replies Whilst crying "Yeah... Of course I do... I love her more than anything in the world... I wouldn't ever forget her... but..."

Four hours later... "Come on Kids... We have to go soon..." Exclaims Dave, All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes walk in to the Hallway except Theodore! "Hey, where's Theodore?" Asks Dave to which Alvin replies "Don't know? You lost him again..."

"NO... I didn't lose him, he walked away from us in a supermarket cause he smelt food... Anyway? That isn't the point... This is more Important, We need to search for him... We'll all split up, we have 20 minutes until the taxi is here... Alvin, Brittany... You can go and search downstairs, ok?" Proclaims Dave, to which Alvin & Brittany reply "Yes Dave!", "Simon and Jeanette, you can go and search the upper floor!" Exclaims Dave, to which Simon & Jeanette replies "OK... Dave!"

Alvin & Brittany have already began searching for Theodore, Simon begins walking up the stairs and turns back and asks "Jeanette, you coming?" to which she replies "Yeah, I'll be up in a minute...", "Dave? I really need to speak to you..." Says Jeanette, to which Dave replies "Jeanette... What's up?", "I spoke to Theodore a couple hours ago... told him it'd all be OK, helped him pack... I did something by accident, I didn't mean to... I wouldn't of... I... I..." Replies Jeanette as she begins to break down in tears...

"Jeanette? What did you do... Tell me? I promise I wont get mad..." asks Dave, to which Jeanette replies whilst still crying "I cant... uh... er... I had sex with Theodore, I don't know what was happening, one second we were talking and then the next we were doing it, I didn't mean to, nobody else can know, Dave, ok? It was a mistake... one that I would rather everyone forgets and we all just get on with our lives...", "I am a little bit mad... but... you did the right thing, by telling me... Don't worry, Jeanette,I wont tell anyone, I promise! Now.. Do you want to go have a rest and wipe your eyes or go search for Theodore?"

"Dave... I'd rather have a rest in my room... can somebody wake me when your going to go?" Says Jeanette, to which Dave replies "OK Jeanette, you go up to your bedroom and have a rest... I'm gonna try and reschedule the fight for another date, anyway, you go and sleep, do you want me to bring you up a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah Dave, that would be great..." Said Jeanette as she climbed on the table and cuddled in to Dave before asking "When you bring my drink up, can you... err... sleep with me? Like you did with Theodore! I don't think I can handle sleeping with simon tonight? I can fake that I had a nightmare... Please?", Dave takes a moment and then says "OK... I'll do it... your sad, because of what happened, you need some time... I'll stay with you as long as you want! Simon can sleep in my bed tonight... I got to make a phone call first!"

As Jeanette walks up the stairs, Dave pours some milk in to a jug in to a glass jug and warms it up... While he is waiting, he picks up the phone and dials the airline, One of those annoying things where you have to press the number and it goes on like that for what seems like hours... he puts the phone on speaker and gets the warm milk and pours it in to a cup and adds sugar and cocoa powder and stirs, he then lets it warm up until it is more warmer...

the woman answers the phone and he has to rush to speak before she puts it down... "Hey, I'm Dave Seville, I booked a holiday for a couple of weeks, I'd like to rearrange it for a few days time... Yeah... Dave Seville, Account number... err... uh..." Says Dave as he fumbles through some documents, "AHA! Yeah... my account number is '12-34-56-B', Holiday to Cyprus... Yeah, I'd like to arrange it to... maybe... Saturday... That'll give us 4 days... Thanks... Bye"

Dave then carries the Drink up the stairs and walks in to Jeanette's room, "here's your Drink... In a moment, I'm gonna tell Simon that your not well... and that because of that I've had to push the holiday back... till probably Saturday..." Says Dave, to Which Jeanette Replies "Yeah... That's good... I need you here tonight... I love Simon... but I need time away... I'm going to go tomorrow or Friday... I just need time to think..."

"Jeanette, I don't want you to break his heart... he really does love you and I know that you love him too... Just don't never come back, you have to come back for the holiday, go tomorrow and be back on Saturday, I've the rest of them keep on searching for Theo... he's probably hiding somewhere sad..." Said Dave as he turned off the light and got in the bed and let her cuddle in to him... "Dave, I'll leave tomorrow morning..." Said Jeanette as she fell asleep...

**END OF CHAPTER ****THREE**** – Well, this is the ****3rd**** chapter, what do you think? I'm spending a few ****weeks ****writing the whole fanfiction... This chapter ****may be a little shorter, I think I may be having writers block lol.****.. ****I am sorry for not updating I have been really busy... SUPER BUSY with many projects... ****Please Read & Review...**


	4. Two Hander

**Alvin and the Chipmunks is owned by Bagdasarian Productions | OK, this is gonna be quite a long opening message, I am sorry that I haven't been uploading stories very recently, I have had lot's stuff that made me busy, also, I wrote a story maybe 5 months ago, on paper for a trilogy, but I never wrote it to PC, at some time I will do that, but for now, I have decided to end the sick chipmunks series by doing a last third story, although I am thinking of carrying it on, since I am getting hooked on writing Sick Chipmunk stories, somehow they really resonate with me, this is cause I am a chipmunk fan :D**

The whole seville house is sleeping, all except for Jeanette and Simon, both in different bedrooms staring at the ceiling, wondering what they can do to stop each other leaving or to go with them, Simon begins to cry but tries to do it as silent as possible... He wonders what he has did wrong for her to want to go... After a while, he wipes his eyes and sits on his bed with the door open, he can see that the light is on in Jeanette's bedroom...

The clock on Jeanette's bedside table reads "3:55AM", She hasn't been able to sleep all night, she just had the light on all night, staring at the ceiling, she told dave that she wanted to be alone for the night when she woke back up and he went back to his bedroom downstairs, she is too full of guilt and full of fear and she just wants to go, get out of there as soon as she can, take time to think about everything and come back all sorted out... She wants to go right there and then... She picks up her suitcase from under the bed and she begins to pack her suitcase with some clothes, Toiletries, all the normal stuff you would need to go away for some time, she silently cries in to her pillow for a moment and then she walks down the stairs in to the kitchen, she turns on the light and takes a piece of paper from the notebook on the worktop and begins to write a note, so people know where she is...

The note reads: "Dear Dave, the Chipmunks & Chipettes... I am going to be away for a couple of days, I need some time to think, get my head straight and do a few things, I should hopefully be back by Saturday to go on the trip, Please be assured that it is nothing that any of you could of done, its just me! Simon, I still love you and I always will, no matter what happens... I want us to spend more time together on the trip because I have decided that I want us to have another child, ours will be leaving soon to go live by itself, do whatever it sees please and I'll still love it... I don't want a child right now unless you do too, I want one, when your ready to have one, if that's now then it happens now, if that is in a years time, then that is when it will happen,... anyway, I will be back by saturday, Take care... Love, Jeanette!"

When Jeanette has finished the note, she takes a fridge magnet and sticks the note to the fridge, she then picks up her laptop and charger from the living room and places it in her suitcase, Jeanette thinks "Oh, I've need my mobile phone... Where is it?", Jeanette then goes in to her bedroom and searches around everywhere, Simon then walks in to the bedroom, "Looking for this?" he asks whilst holding Jeanette's mobile phone...

"Hey? Give that back to me..." Exclaims Jeanette, the mishmash of Anger, fear and upset clearly showing, Simon steps closer to Jeanette, who is now sitting on the bed, he asks "Why do you need your mobile phone! Your not going anywhere, are you?", Jeanette wipes away a few tears and says "Y-yes... I wanted a little break away from everyone to think... Is it so wrong to want that?"

Simon sits down on the bed next to Jeanette and speaks, "Sorry... no, I just don't want you to go, I want you to wake up next to me and I want to be happy because you are happy! If your sad, I'll be sad and I want you to be happy, I want you tell me why you are sad, I can take it..."

Jeanette then says "I... I can't tell you why, simon, I would be full of fear of what you would do to me and I would be scared that it would break your heart and I want your heart to be fine and for us to be happy and together and everything to be perfect, But I need time to think... It would break your relationship and friendship with him, It was an accident, nothing more..."

Jeanette wipes a couple tears from her eyes and Simon scoots closer, he has a tiny bit of anger showing on his face, but he seems fine, he sits there staring blankly at Jeanette for a minute then he asks in a slightly angered tone, "So... There's a boy Involved? Is there? And... AND... What's worse than that? Hmm... Well, I don't know... Maybe its the fact that I KNOW HIM?"

Jeanette breaks down crying, "S...Simon, do you How hard do you think it is for me? Please don't get angry with me... I don't know If I can cope myself, not with you piling on the pressure, asking questions, just pushing and pushing, I would be so scared that I would be there one day and just snap and not be able to do anything about it, so I need time away... Simon, please just let me go..."

Simon feels a little bit guilty and puts his arm around Jeanette and inches closer to her, he then says in a reassuring tone "Jeanette, It's ok, I am not mad... I might feel so mad but I am not mad... Tell me what happened and I wont be mad, even if it was my own brothers, because I love you more than anything in the whole world... and yes, I do mean that truthfully..."

Jeanette considers telling Simon after he seems so genuinely truthful in what he'd just said, she cuddles in to him and says "If I tell you what I did, I don't want you to get mad or anything not even towards him, it was an accident and it should of never happened and will never happen again and I still want some time away to think for myself...", Simon kisses her on the cheek, realigns her glasses, brushes her hair and then says "Jeanette, I promise you I wont get mad, well, I might shout for like a minute or so, but thats natural when something like this happens, but then, I would sit here and talk for hours and comfort you, then in the morning, you can go, before everyone else gets up and I want to go with you, be there to comfort you, love you... I want to help you think, please?"

Jeanette moves simon away from her cheek and on to her lips and gives him a long, passionate and loving kiss, when they pull away they are both breathless and take a moment to catch their breath, Jeanette then says "You would really want to come with me? Y...Yes, you can come with me and we can take time to be together, with no distractions... Time to repair what I might of accidentally broken, I am just not sure if I can tell you what happened yet, it's so fresh in my mind..."

Simon whispers in to Jeanette's ears, "Is it just that its too soon and you want to wait a bit, because I wouldn't judge you, I might be mad for a tiny bit, but you are the most Important thing in my life and I would do anything to keep you by my side... Why don't we go down to the kitchen, get something to eat and drink and we can talk there and have more privacy?", Jeanette kisses simon's ear then whispers "Yeah, that'd be good, if you read the thing on the fridge, the note I wrote, please know that its true, I want what it says..."

Simon wonders for a moment and then says "Tell me what you want now, it's better to hear it from my wife than from a piece of paper... How do you think I would of felt if you had left and we'd not even said goodbye then... then... on top of that, you had to read a note and not even get to ask little questions, I know I ask too many questions sometimes, but... It just helps"

Jeanette starts to cry and Simon looks really worried that he might of accidentally did something wrong, Through the tears, Jeanette says "I... I am sorry... I didn't think of what it would of did to you, I wanted to go... Get time away to think, No offence, I didn't really care about you for the moment I wrote it or when I was going to go, because I was too worried about myself, please don't get mad about that"

Simon smiles and cuddles up next to Jeanette, he then says in a reassuring tone, "Jeanette, I understand, in moments like that, your more Important that me, it's not like your Brittany, who is this ultra popular robot who only cares about herself... and please don't tell her I said that, she'd kill me...", Jeanette laughs and smiles and stops crying...

Simon continues to speak "Yeah, it works on her because she's built for popularity, your not... It may not sound like anything, but it makes a point, when you think of yourself as Important, it means that you are sad inside and need to retreat in to your giant invisible shell and you need to run away, not to get away from me, but because you need to let this program run in your head, the one that tells you "It's ok, it was an accident" or "I didn't do anything wrong" and..."

Jeanette starts to cry, Simon stops speaking and says "Jeanette, are you ok?" in a worried tone, Jeanette wipes her eyes and says "I am not crying sad tears, I am crying happy tears, because you understand how I feel inside, you strike a chord in my heart, like you always do, only this time more intensely...", Simon kisses his wife and asks "Why don't we go downstairs now, I know its bad to think about food or drink, but if we are going to leave later, we need to, we can talk at the dining table"

Jeanette asks "Simon, could you do me a favor? Could you carry me? I want to be in your arms...", Simon smiles and picks her up and lets her cuddle in to him, not a normal cuddle, a loving cuddle that is full of buzz and love and energy and happiness, Simon then carries her down the stairs, takes the note of the fridge and carries her to a chair and lets her sit down, Simon sits in the chair next to her and looks at the note...

Simon smiles and asks "You really want us to try for another baby? I would love to help my wife create another entity for the world and for her to love and cherish, I would love another child too, When your ready, we can do it...", Jeanette smiles and says "I want us to start having unprotected sex when we go away later today and hope that while we are away, I get pregnant, I just want somebody else to be there when our child is gone and only comes back for a weekly or monthly dinner with us, It's going to happen one day when we live together...", Simon smiles and says "Sure... Jeanette, could you tell me what happened, please? I'll be mad or a little bit, then I wont... and I dont know what will happen..."

Jeanette wipes her eyes a little and thinks about saying, she plucks up the courage and says "Earlier today, I was bored and I decided to help Theodore pack, but...", Jeanette starts to cry and simon puts his arm around her, she continues to speak, reassured that Simon is there for her "then, I felt guilty and pity and... I accidentally had sex with theodore... I felt so bad afterwards and I think Theodore did, thats why I think he ran off hiding somewhere, because he is worried what would happened if Eleanor found out..."

Simon sits there and looks angry for a couple of minutes, Jeanette is worried that he might snap, but no... he just sits there, then... suddenly, he picks up jeanette and pushes her on to the sofa and passiationately kisses her, he says "I love you... no matter what happened, I want you to tell me one thing now, why were you guilty?", Jeanette cuddles in to simon, stroking his chest and purring with happiness, "Well, please don't tell Theodore this, but... Eleanor was feeling so stressed because of him and I told her to leave for a bit and get her head around things, and thats why I felt guilty, I might of done the wrong thing meddling in their problems, but she is my sister and at the time, I thought that I had made the right choice"

Simon keeps cuddling in to her and says "Oh... I understand now, you should of told me what was happening with them, It may sound stupid, but its very hard to see any problems, Brittany and Alvin are the only ones that you can see, because they often fight, but rarely break up...", Jeanette nods and Simon continues to speak, "Theodore and Eleanor seemed so good together, I would of never knew that they had problems, I know its too late now, but it would have been better if they'd talked together about it or something...", Jeanette cuddles in to Simon and then says "Yes, it's right, Sorry I didn't tell you, but at the time, I didnt think that it really involved you, Since Theodore seemed so good, he was coping well... Eleanor used to cry some days to me... So I had to do something... I couldn't wait..."

Simon rubs her chest up and down with his paw, giving her bursts of pleasure and happiness, whilst he does that, he says "Jeanette, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand... Family is very Important to you, If I had of known, I would of told Theodore and told him to do what I am doing to you...", Jeanette stops him in mid-sentence and asks, "What exactly are you doing to me? I am confused!", Simon kisses her on the lips and says "I am having a heart-to-heart with you, where we settle anything wrong and let each other be happy again", Jeanette smiles and nods before saying "I was only testing you, of course I know what this is..."

Simon smiles and they both laugh, Simon then asks "Jeanette, why don't we go right now, you can help me pack my suitcase and we can re-write the note and go, we wont get any food here, by the time we get out of the town, it'll be like 8AM, we can go to a drive-in diner and get some food, I just don't want us to be too late and for Dave, Theodore, Brittany and Alvin to ask questions..."

Jeanette looks a little worried, then says "ok, Simon don't be mad, Dave already knows, he told me that I should take some time away and not break your heart, luckily that has not happened and we are going away together, but Dave already knows about what happened, I had to tell somebody, before it ate me up...", Simon looks relieved, he says "I kind of already know, Dave told me that you were going away for a bit, that's why I got up from bed... because I didn't want you to go without me...", Jeanette looks a teeny bit cross, but it goes as soon as she sees her husband's happy face, she says "OK, he must of did that on purpose so that he could get us both away to bond and have time away, let's go and pack then, Simon, can you carry me? I am weak and I love being in your arms..."

Simon smiles and picks her up and carries her up to his bedroom, he gets a suitcase from under the bed and unzips it, as they both pack, Simon says "Jeanette, I am going to drive the car, not you, after we eat, you can sleep while I drive, where are we going to go stay? I can pack some money...", Jeanette thinks and asks "Simon, can we stay in the state that I have always wanted to go to... Please? I know it's far... But I want to, with you...", Simon asks "Where's that, Jeanette?"

Jeanette says "New York, I've always wanted to go there, the big city... Try all the foods there and visit all the places and be with you the whole time...", Simon smiles and kisses her, he then says "Course we can go there... I would go wherever you wanted in the world just to share time with you alone...", when they have finished packing, Simon picks up Jeanette and carries her down the stairs, they go in to the kitchen and take the old note and burn it in the sink, it shrivels up and darkens as it burns and turns in to nothing, they both sit down in their chairs at the kitchen table and begin to write a new note...

The new note reads "Dear Dave, Chipmunks & Chipettes, We have both decided to take a couple of days away until Saturday and we will be back for the trip, please do not worry, this is nothing to do with any of you, please do not feel that we are trying to escape you, Me and Jeanette want some time away together to be able to bond and try for another child, I've taken my blue car and a spare set of front door keys so that we can get back in, only in the case that we get back after you all leave and we are locked out... Thanks, Simon and Jeanette", after the note is completed, Simon picks up the magnet and attaches the note to the fridge...

Simon then asks "Jeanette, you ready to go, its 7:30AM...", Jeanette grabs both of their coats and says "Yeah, here's your coat", she passes Simon his coat and they each put their coats on, Simon grabs his car keys and the spare front door key from the key bowl and turns off the kitchen light, living room light and bedroom light, he then unlocks the door and opens it... he walks to the car boot and unlocks it with his key, he pushes the button and it opens, he walks back in and kisses Jeanette on the cheek before carrying both suitcases to the car boot and putting them in, he looks back to Jeanette and asks "Is there anything else that you want to take?"

Jeanette thinks before saying "Well, I've got my laptop and charger in the suitcase, you put my mobile phone in the suitcase, err... wait there...", Simon smiles and says "OK", Jeanette then closes the door and goes inside, she comes out with her Handbag which she uses to carry her make-up, USB stick & CD's and other things that she needs, Simon smiles and says "yes, exactly what I thought you had forgotten, Pass it to me and I'll put it in the gap between the two front seats...", Jeanette passes him the back and he puts it in the car, he continues to speak, "Jeanette could you do me a favour please? Could you get the Sat-Nav from the cupboard in the living room, I forgot to pick it up, I don't want to get lost, since New York is pretty far, there should also be a charger with it..."

Jeanette pops back in to the house and comes out with the charger and the Sat-Nav, Simon throws her the front door keys, which she catches in her other paw, She locks the door and gets in the car with Simon, she passes him the Sat-Nav and he responds with a polite "Thank you, Honey!", Jeanette smiles and they both clip in their seatbelt, Simon starts up the car and they drive down several roads, heading towards a diner on the way out of California, After about an hour, they finally reach it and drive in to the Drive-thru, They each make their orders and wait at the window for their food to be cooked, when it is cooked, Simon pays for the food and they drive out of the Drive-Thru and in to the adjacent car park...

They drink their milkshakes while eating the food in the bags, Simon had a breakfast sub with Salad and some chips and Jeanette had her favourite, Fried Chicken and Salad Sub with Mayonnaise and Chips... After they had ate their food, they got out of the car and put their bags in the bin, Jeanette asks "Simon, could we go to the shop across the road? I want to get some bottles of chilled water,, I've got a headache, probably from where I was feeling stressed last night before I told you... Water normally helps me with headaches..."

Whilst Simon and Jeanette are crossing the road, Simon says "Oh... Honey? I hope your headache goes away, I want to have a happy relaxed wife on the trip to NY, when you suffer sadness or pain, I do too...", Jeanette smiles and they head in to the store and buy a couple of bottles of chilled water, Simon pays for them and they head back to the car, when they are in the car, Jeanette puts two of the bottles in her handbag and she takes the other bottle and opens it and drinks it, Simon kisses Jeanette on the cheek and asks "Are you feeling better?", Jeanette smiles and replies "Yeah, a little...", Jeanette screws the lid back on the bottle and she puts it in the car's cup holder, then simon starts up the car and they put their seatbelts on...

Simon starts up the car and they drive towards the highway, When they reach the highway, Jeanette looks tired and is occasionally yawning, after a while, Simon asks "Jeanette, I put a pillow in the back, do you want me to stop when we get the chance and I can put the pillow on the window and you can sleep for a bit, I'll drive very carefully as well, I don't want my baby being woken...", Jeanette smiles and says "Yeah, That'd be great, I am so glad that I have a caring and a loving husband such as you...", Simon smiles and says "Thank you, honey!", when Simon has a chance, he stops and gets the pillow out, he passes it to Jeanette and she falls asleep, Simon puts the car in to a quieter mode and starts the car, he begins to drive again...

It is now 9AM, Dave and the rest of the Chipettes and Chipmunks will probably be waking in about an hour or so, Jeanette is purring in her sleep and Simon smiles each time he hears her purring, he'd recently stopped off at a petrol station in Wyoming, USA to fill up his car tank and is now back on the Highway, Jeanette wakes up when the car accidentally drives over a pothole, Simon notices this and says "Jeanette, go back to sleep honey... you need your sleep", Jeanette smiles and says "Simon, yeah... I'll go back to sleep in a minute, where are we now?", Simon looks at his Sat-Nav and replies "Honey, we are in Wyoming... probably about 7 or 8 hours until New York...", Jeanette smiles and falls back to sleep... Simon smiles and kisses her on the cheek and keeps on driving...

After an hour of driving it is around 10AM, Simon knows that the seville family is probably up now and they probably wont read the note until they make breakfast, so he is expecting a phone call from them and right on cue, he gets a phone call on his mobile phone, it is from Alvin, he cannot answer it because he is driving, so he lets it go to voicemail and will listen to it when he is at the next stop, luckily, the phone was set to vibrate so that it didn't wake up Jeanette as she slept...

Over the next thirty minutes, he gets several missed calls or voicemails, he isn't purposely leaving the phone to ring, but he is driving and it wouldn't be safe to answer the phone whilst he is driving, he wouldn't want an accident, especially with his wife in the car with him, he loves her so much that he wouldn't do anything as risky as to answer the phone, a car park is about five minutes away, so he decides to wait until then to answer the phone...

he pulls in to the car park and wakes Jeanette, she asks "Yeah?" and he replies "Jeanette, I've got a couple missed calls and voicemails from everyone and home, if I put it on loudspeaker next time they call, do you want to say hello and talk to everyone as well?", Jeanette sits up in the chair and says "Sure, how many missed calls have you got from them?", Simon looks at his phone and says "18..."

They both laugh, Jeanette says "They must be missing us for that many calls", Simon then says "I don't think they are missing us, I think they don't know where we are, they probably haven't had breakfast yet and are searching for us...", Jeanette says "Ahh... that sounds logical, you always say the smartest things, that reminds me, did you ever find Theodore?"

Simon says "Yeah, he was hiding underneath the stairs clutching his teddy in a ball silently crying, I know its sad but... he was feeling a little better before he went to bed...", Jeanette cries a tiny bit, drinks some water and then wipes her eyes with her paws, Simon asks worried "What's wrong Honey?", Jeanette says "I feel so bad what I must of put Theodore through, I shouldn't of did what I did, but it was an accident, I hope he's going to be ok and him and Eleanor get back together...", Simon kisses her cheek, then the phone rings... he takes a moment to get ready then, he picks up the phone, it's Dave's mobile number, he puts it on loudspeaker and says "Yes?" in a confident but slightly confused tone

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR ****– ****Well, this is the 4th chapter, what do you think? I am spending whatever time I can to write these chapters... This chapter is probably a little bit longer than the others, I wanted Jeanette and Simon to have a real good talk together, so it needed to be long... I am sorry for not updating I have been really busy... SUPER BUSY with many projects... Please Read & Review, Please... I like your opinions, I've had no reviews yet, and I want reviews, they give me the Inspiration to write, it was only because somebody Favourited my story, the first in ages, I decided to write another chapter, Thank you... I really was hoping to get 5,000 words in this chapter alone, Hopefully by the end of this chapter ending message, It will be just over 5,000 words... Why do I want to get 5,000 words you might ask? It's because I want this to be a real long story and not for it to be cut short, I feel that it happened a bit in "The Sick Chipmunks II", after some time, I lose concentration and the story begins to go downhill and plot holes start to appear and I don't see them until months later, I want to try and get a big story, I need you all to review and to get traffic to my stories, because I want to become popular on FF, not just for popularity, so that people will read what I write and I may be able to Inspire other people to write Chipmunk stories or any type of story, as well as becoming famous and earning money, one of a writers biggest dreams is to inspire other people to write material and that is what I want to do****, Thank you for taking the time to read this extra long message, wait there... YES, I've got past 5,000 Words on a chapter, this is the first of many milestone for me... This chapter alone now has 5,001 Words or 25,485 characters... YES! Don't forget to Read & Review, Please? :-)**


End file.
